Dancing After Hours
by Fantasylover2342
Summary: Lily and her friend Alice are at a dance club with Alice's long time boyfriend Frank. Alice convinces Lilly to join her on the dance floor, where she meets a sexy guy named James. No magic, they don't know each other, and I really suck a summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"Dance! Now!" Alice, my best friend ordered me as she hopped around from foot to foot to keep time with the music. During the day she was a practical music major, but at night she turned into dancing queen.

A handsome guy that looked to be a few years older than us came up behind Alice and grabbing her hips molding his body with hers as they moved their bodies in rhythm with the music. Frank AKA handsome guy is Alice's boyfriend as of 5 months ago.

The story is that they met at one of Alice's favorite dance clubs and hit it off almost immediately; the only problem is that Alice still hasn't told Frank that she's a nerdy college student during the day. I kept telling her that the longer she puts it off, the worse Frank is going to react to it, but she seemed to loose all of her carefulness around Frank.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Alice, suddenly grabbing my arm and yanking me onto the dance floor.

I stood awkwardly next to Alice and Frank as they grind up against each other, but I see a frustration in Frank's eyes when Alice teasingly thrusts her hips into his. And I know it's because Alice and Frank still aren't sleeping together, I also know that Alice wants to sleep with Frank, but she's not going to give her virginity to a guy who doesn't even know what her major is.

Of course that's not Frank's fault, Alice was the one holding back…

Some guy who spent his whole time at the club trying to get girls by overdosing them with drinks walked by with a drink and offered it to me. I looked the sleaze over and decided it wouldn't kill me to have one dance with him, so I took the drink and gulped it down.

Unfortunately for the guy, he had filled it with a tasty mixture of vodka and patron, this resulted in me getting wasted in one large gulp and not carrying if I hurt his feelings at all. So I turned my back to him and started dancing, if I do say so myself, I rocked.

I saw people glancing at me, or just plain staring at me on the rare occasion I opened my eyes from the serious jamming out I was doing. I also noticed that Alice and Frank had cleared out of the club and where probably have a heated make out session or talking about Alice's major.

At one point I felt someone fit themselves against my back and start grinding against me, letting me have a good feel of how turned on they were. Shocked, I opened my eyes and turned to go see who was grinding against my ass.

What I saw made me want think I had died and gone to heaven, he was tall with dark raven black hair and deep hazel eyes that I knew would be a window to his soul if I wasn't as wasted as I was. When he saw me looking he smirked and rubbed himself harder against me. This resulted in the wetting of my lacy thong, which resulted in me wanting to get back at him.

So, setting a plan into motion, that just popped uncharacteristically into my head, I turned around so that I was facing him and ground my whole body up against his, and then completing the act, I nuzzled his neck, while nipping and licking at it as I went.

I felt rather than heard him harden and growl with sexual frustration. I smirked at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear, something that I don't even remember but when I returned from my slightly uncomfortable position of standing on my tip toes in order to whisper in his ear I saw that his eyes were filled with a passion that only fueled my lust.

We continued dancing for a number of songs that I am not aware of because I was drunker than I had ever been in my life (which isn't saying much), I was busy trying to get the unnamed guy I was dancing with to go crazy with lust and his huge erection, and I was more or less lost in his eyes as I did this.

Suddenly he broke and whisked me away to an unnamed corner where he proceeded to kiss me with such passion and some unnamed feeling that my already soaked thong got another liquid layering it. I moved my lips against his and when his tongue traced my lips I immediately opened my mouth and sent my tongue out to meet his.

We fought for domination in the kiss, him winning just because I got tired of fighting and didn't really want to win anyway, as I had no idea what to do after I won.

Then, without warning, he removed his lips from my mouth which caused quite an embarrassing whine to escape my lips. He chuckled at this and proceeded to attached his heavenly lips to my neck and kiss up and down, occasionally nipping at it or nibbling on my ear.

Giggled, I ran my hands up and down his clothed chest. I wanted to rip off his shirt, but we were still in the club and that might not be my brightest idea. I felt him smile against my neck then proceed to run his hands up and down my body repeatedly, spending extra time on my breasts and butt.

By this time my breathing had quickened a little and I was burying my hands in his hair, when I had finally had enough and yanked his surprised head back up and to my lips, before proceeding to kiss the day lights out of the sexy stranger.

"Before we do anything, I just want to let you know that I'm not usually like this." I say, and almost immediately regret it, because if I do this to every guy that hits on me in a club then I'm bound to be single forever.

This seemed to strengthen his passion or whatever I saw in his eyes. "I know; you seem to have forgotten your start on the dance floor." He says that last part with an amused twinkle in his eye, and I couldn't help but flash him my sideways grin that had gotten on my nerves since I was old enough to realize that guys don't go for that.

The action however only seems to turn him on more, as he suddenly turns and pulls me out of the club and into a sleek sports car. The ride to his place, isn't awkward, just silent. And then we're there, and the passion is suddenly back in full force and I'm up against a wall some were in his house, breathing heavily and moaning at this guy who's name I don't even know...

**Hey guys, most of this chapter is an old story I typed up on a whim last year before a terrible virus struck my old lap top ;(... but before my parents trashed my old lap top I managed to save some of my stories onto my flash drive, so YAY! Anyway, the story wasn't exactly finished so I'll be improvising from here on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pushed roughly into a sitting position on my bed by the girl I picked up in the club, and I didn't know it at the time, but I think I'm quickly falling for her innocent eyes and wanton body. But I'm interrupted from my thought by the feisty red haired girl straddling my lap and looking into my eyes with an almost overwhelming amount of lust.

I open my mouth to tell her tease her about being so dominant, and to hint about a future relationship, that I'm quickly realizing I want very much with this girl, but she shushes me with a finger on lips. So playfully I lick it and she smiles, that special adorably crooked smile at me. "What's your name?" I suddenly blurt out, and she chuckles at me.

"I'm Lilly." She says while leaning in to kiss me, "and yours?" Lily leaves her finger on my lips, and I moan when her tongue comes out and licks up her finger like I imagine it would lick up my cock. Then she pulls her finger away and pumps her tongue in and out of my mouth, I groan and fight her tongue with my own, leaning back so that I'm lying on my back, with Lily above me, her hands buried in my hair, and mine running up and down her sides.

Then suddenly she pulls away from me, and gets up and off of our comfortable position on the bed. Slowly I sit up as well and say, "It's James. Where are you going?" But Lily just smirks at me and motions for me to get up. When I do she puts her fingers in the waist band of my jeans, and then jerks them and my boxers down, letting my dick bob free.

She then pushes me back down into a sitting position on the bed, and crouches down, so that she's face to face with my harder than hard erection. Licking her lips, she looks up at me through lidded eyes, and then engulfs my dick into her hot mouth. Lily bobs up and down my length, eventually deep throating my 8inch penis. Moaning, and resisting the urge to thrust urgently into her mouth, I burry my hands in her hair and message her scalp.

Then she brings her hands up and begins squeezing and playing with my balls. "I'm coming." I groan in warning to her, but she just winks at me and moans around my cock. That sets me off, and I blow down her throat and watch her cheeks bulge with my jizz, but she swallows all of it. Pulling her up and into my arms, I kiss her heatedly and rub my still hard penis into her short clad center. Moaning she throws her head back in pleasure and I take the opportunity to suck up and down her throat, leaving at least 2 hickies.

She then push's me back on to the bed and straddles my dick; her super heated center rubbing up and down my cock, doing nothing but sending me into hell. Lily smirks and pulls off her shirt before rubbing our now bare upper bodies together. Almost immediately my hands find purchase on her breasts and Lily moans in delight. So quickly taking the initiative, I roll us over and roughly yank off her sexy little booty shorts and lacy thong, so that there is nothing stopping us from finding pleasure in each other.

I know I should pleasure her like she pleasured me, but right now my brain is functioning like my 17 year old self, that just wanted to find pleasure in the prettiest pussy I have ever seen and then lie happily in post coital bliss. So looking at her for a last reassurance and getting a nod in reply, I sink myself into her beautifully heated depths and we immediately groan in both pleasure and pain. For Lily had been a virgin, and without that knowledge I had rammed into her like the clumsy teenager I used to be. "Oh god are you okay?" I ask worriedly, afraid that she would dislike me now, for having ripped through her barriers like a carless buffoon.

Wincing slightly Lily smiles through closed eyes, and nods her head, I take this to also mean stay still, so with great strength and self control I hold myself back from thrusting into her harder and harder, while I imagine her scream my name in ecstasy. Finally, after what seems like forever, she opens her eyes and smiles crookedly at me, and playfully rolls her his against me.

Growling deep in my throat, I withdraw slightly from her and then thrust forcefully back in. This elicits a moan of pleasure from Lily, so I begin withdrawing almost completely from her, and then ram myself back into her. This goes on for a bit before my hands begin to wander, and they find both her nipples and her clit.

At this Lily moans and arches her back, inadvertently pushing me deeper into her cunt than I already was. Suddenly the need to cum inside of her was an aching need, which I knew I couldn't resist fulfilling for long, so I started rubbing her clit harder and I lowered my head her breasts and started sucking lightly on her nipples. This got the desired effect, and before I knew it, Lilly's cunt was tightening around me and rolling up and down my dick, trying to squeeze all my jizz out.

So mercifully I came into Lily, thrusting my hips and moaning her name against her neck, as she came around me, screaming my name as she went.

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters aren't longer, but I seem to be suffering from a SEVERE case of the ever returning Writers Block. So whenever it strikes, I try to just end the chapter as gracefully as possible, but as some of you may have noticed, I really suck at ending chapters... Anyway, I will try to update ASAP, but it will probably be the last chapter of this very short story. **


End file.
